Flesh Beasts
Summary Flesh Beasts, are the name given to a strain of virus. and hosts of the virus, that upon infecting a living being with either carbon based structure or DNA based structure, will be hi-jacked and mutated into horrid monstrosities that hunt down more hosts to infect all over the multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 4-A Species Name: Flesh Beasts Origin: W.L.A (Verse) Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Virus, Infected Being, The Armageddon of Flesh Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Telepathy (with other Flesh Beasts), Shapeshifting, Absorption (can absorb any living being whose biology is carbon based), Power Mimicry (via Absorption) Biological Manipulation (via Absorption), Reactive Evolution, (all Flesh Beasts gain resistances and increased durability to what had harmed or killed any other Flesh Beasts), Disease Manipulation (Infects all living beings that is carbon based) and All Flesh Beast have Resistance to (Radiation, Poison, Disease, Acid, Heat, Cold, and Soul Manipulation no soul) | All the Previous along with Spatial Manipulation (by technicality and size), and Gravity Manipulation (via size) Attack Potency: Unknown (has Durability Negation via absorbing living matter and infection) | Multi-Solar System Level (via sheer size) Speed: At Least FTL (are able to move through The Interstice) | At Least FTL (is able to move through The Interstice) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Multi-Steller (via size alone) Striking Strength: Unknown | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At Least Solar System Level (can and has survived events like GRB 080916C) | Multi-Solar System Level (via sheer size alone) Stamina: Insanely High (any single Flesh Beast can stay active for eons without any extra living matter added to it) | Same as others, if not higher Range: Tens of Meters (via tendrils) | Interstellar (via size) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At Least Genius, likely far higher (has absorbed many creatures including very advanced species and gained their knowledge) | Same as others, if not higher Notable attacks/techniques: - Impalement: The first thing a Flesh Beast would due when attacking something is to attack it with it’s tendrils, usually trying to impale its victim. - Infection: If a carbon based or DNA based life form makes contact or is successfully impaled they are guaranteed to be infected by its disease even if they opponent is able to cut the tendril off. * If a being makes physical contact alone it takes 12 hours for the disease to overwhelm the body's Immune System and transform them into another Common Flesh Beast * If a being is stabbed but escaped before Absorption then it takes 6 hours for the disease to overwhelm the body’s immune system and transform them into another Common Flesh Beast - Absorption: If a carbon based or DNA based life form is successfully impaled and fails to escape in time (Around 30 seconds), then the being is absorbed and killed - Flesh Coffin: Flesh Beast tend to try and engulf a being while regenerating in order to trap it within its own body and absorb them. Feats: * Average Flesh Beasts '''(Applies to both keys) ' # Survived events similar to GRB 080916C, Which also gave them resistance to Gama Ray's ability to Destroy DNA and it's intense heat # Has gained resistance to chemicals that could usually be toxic or melt DNA Based Life by being exposed to species that use Acid and Poison to detour predators # Has gained resistance to extreme cold in order to prevent itself from dying while traveling in deep space # Has been able to move within '''The Interstice' * Cluster Flesh Beasts '''(Only Applies to Cluster Flesh Beast Key) # Has destroyed multiple binary star systems by passing through them # Has caused multiple planets to be flung out of a star system into deep space due to it's size impacting their orbit '''Key: Average Flesh Beast | Cluster Flesh Beast Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Celestia (Hunter Blood) Celestia's profile (4-A versions and speed equalized) Wulfgar (Hunter Blood) Wulfgar's profile (4-A versions and speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Biology Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Eldritch Horrors